Protective hand coverings designed to withstand uncomfortable temperatures, aggressive chemicals and the like, have been in existence for many years and find common use in many household and industrial applications. Such conventional hand coverings have existed in many forms, including gloves, mittens, pads and other protective coverings, and are generally manufactured from one or more of a number of materials, such as natural or synthetic fabrics, leather, rubber and other plastic materials. While such conventional hand coverings have been moderately successful in providing the desired protection, due to construction and materials used, all such devices have had limited effectiveness in adequately protecting the hand while offering suitable comfort and wearability.
In more recent times, efforts have been directed toward the manufacture of protective hand coverings made of silicone rubber which, due to the material's inherent characteristics, provides improved wearability and fitness, strength, and resistance to hot and cold temperatures, as well as aggressive chemicals. One example of such a hand covering formed of silicone rubber can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,597. As shown, hand coverings of this type are usually formed of a somewhat thicker material for added protection against extreme conditions, and are typically designed with a smooth surface contacting the palm of the hand, such that the protective material rests flat against the hand when grasping a desired article.
Under such circumstances, the silicone material of the protective covering acts as the sole barrier (thermal or otherwise) for protection of the hand against the encountered elements. While effective, the thickness of the material often tends to make the hand covering more cumbersome to wear and manipulate, and more costly to manufacture. Moreover, the smooth surface contacting the hand provides little ventilation, and the material's inability to breathe effectively can lead to discomfort of the hand as a result of perspiration, clamminess and the like.
It is therefore evident that there is a need for a protective hand covering which not only provides the desired strength and resistance against extreme elements, but is also supple and comfortable to wear under any condition, can be manufactured in a simple and cost effective manner, and provides adequate ventilation for the hand during use thereof.